


A Child

by IbbyLovesYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbbyLovesYou/pseuds/IbbyLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is a simple thing to want, yes?<br/>Maybe, not so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child

The late morning sun glistened on the Colorado snow through the tall pine trees of the forest. Far from the high treetops was a small wooden cabin. The wooden cabin held one couple by the names of Mr. Arthur Kirkland and Mrs. Ib Kirkland. 

Married together for two years, the couple had yearned for one thing since three months into the marriage. They wanted a child. Arthur had many younger brothers, along with his share of older ones, and Ib only had an older brother. They wanted their own child to be just like them, kind, polite, and quiet.

It was winter and getting home was more than a hassle for Arthur with the deep snow and far away his job. He, however, didn’t mind. He and Ib enjoyed the quiet of the mountain and it helped him relax more from his job in a cubical.

Walking into the cabin, the blonde haired Arthur smiled at the site of his brunette wife. Ib lay asleep on the brown couch in their den, her shorthair idly resting her face. Arthur slowly walked over and picked her up as a prince would a princess. He carried her into their room and put her down on their silk comforter bed.

He didn’t mind that she was asleep now, especially with what they had done the night before. They had sipped tea while watching a fantasy movie that Arthur had loved as a minor. The two seemed to almost be inseparable.

He heard a small groan from Ib that pushed him out of his remembering state. Her brown eyes opened slowly and her lips slid into a smile at the sight of him. “Welcome home,” she said, yawning slightly.

Arthur chuckled and kissed her cheek, “It’s good to be home.”

She smiled, bring joy to his forest green eyes. He sat down next to her and she instinctively hugged him playfully around his side. He laughed at her childishness. “What have you done today?” he asked.

Ib didn’t have a job. Since it was only the two of them, Arthur’s income was enough to support them and their simple needs. “Well,” she looked as if she was hiding something, “I made dinner and…”

“What?” he chuckled, “You look like you’re hiding something.”

She made a small noise, something Arthur had never heard from her lips. It almost resembled a squeal and a giggle combined. She latched her arms around his neck and smiled, “I can’t hold it in anymore!”

Ib pulled away and looked into the eyes she loved so much. “I’m pregnant,” she smiled.

Arthur blinked a bit before a large smile burst onto his face. He hugged her with so much force they fell onto the soft bed, tangled together. “I’m so happy, love,” he said while kissing her cheek.

She smiled and held his hand, “I am too, Arthur, I am too.”

That was seven months ago. The once happy couple was now depressed. The two were almost silent to each other every day. Arthur would go to work and come home, just to find Ib sitting on the couch as she was in the morning. She would still be staring into space, the tears stains evident on her cheeks.

He gave a small sigh and sat next to her. “Love?” he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

She didn’t move for the most part. Ib was the one hurt most by the tragedy. “I-It’s my fault,” she stuttered, her head falling slightly to hang.

“No, it’s not,” he hugged her to his chest, “It just wasn’t meant to happen.”

His voice cracked, “At least, not now.”

She began to sob, the tears returning to her eyes. He held her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest as she cried.

The child was a boy, which they had both named Alfred by instant the first time they saw him on the ultrasound. The fetus was not growing normally, as the doctor said, but even he didn’t have the heart to tell the couple that Alfred wouldn’t survive much longer. Five weeks later, the child was delivered dead, a stillborn. They knew it was a possibility, but it was still shocked and heartbroken when it actually happened. 

Arthur was devastated, going out to the pub almost every night. Ib, however, seemed to never leave their room. He’d leave for work with her in the bed on her side and come home to find her in the exact same position. Slowly, she moved to sitting on the couch but she never seemed to move from that point.

Her tears subsided, her brown eyes looking up at him. “A-Arthur?” she asked.

“Yes, love?”

“If I tell you something, d-do you promise not to be mad?”

He blinked a bit, confused. “All right.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, love.”

“Th-the child,” she gulped, “I-It wasn’t yours.”


End file.
